


No Light, No Light

by Heartithateyou



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, I am so sorry, M/M, So much angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 01:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartithateyou/pseuds/Heartithateyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're breaking up and he can't even say why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Light, No Light

"I'm breaking up with you." Tony says quietly, not looking up to meet his eyes.

"Tony... why?" He says after a moment. He though they had been going so well, they'd been together nearly a year now, a wonderful year filled with love and lazy mornings and fighting together side by side. At first, he was practically counting down until the genius billionaire playboy philanthropist broke up with him for someone else. But slowly, surely, he felt his reservations melt and felt like the other man held his entire heart.

"Because..." He whispers, still looking down at whatever current technology he was fiddling with on his lab table.

"So you're breaking up with me, out of nowhere, for no goddamn reason?" He can't help the way his voice breaks as he shouts at him. This doesn't make same, not a damn bit.

"Because, okay, I don't love you anymore!" Tony says as he abruptly sweeps everything on the table to the ground in a metallic mess. "Don't you understand, I don't love you." 

"Look me in the eyes and say that." He says, trying with everything inside of him to keep his voice even and to hide how he felt his world shattering around him.

The room lays silent, save for the breathing of the two men. Even Steve could hear how his breath strained unevenly, like he couldn't catch his breath.

"I don't." Tony just whisper, still keeping his eyes off him. Then he suddenly looks at him. "I can't." 

With that, he's quickly making his way out of the lab. "I'll have your things moved to a guest room, I'll be gone for a few weeks, I'll also be taking time off from the Avengers so don't worry about seeing me for a while."

With that, the door clicks behind the other man, and Steve can feel himself shatter.

 

Two months later.

BILLIONAIRE IRON MAN DIES FROM AIDS

'Oh Tony...' He murmurs to himself as he scans the headlines of the newspaper, seeing the words blur as his tears start to hit the page. 'Now you're gone and I still can't stop loving you'.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave comments!


End file.
